The Sage Chronicles: A Fallen God (discontinued)
by zerodyne
Summary: A young man wakes up with no recollection of his past but finds himself with the skill of summoning. Now he must journey to uncover his past and stop a man that was once revered as a hero. ((POSSIBLE SPOILERS:Main storyline))
1. Prologue

Prologue

A man wearing a hooded robe stood within a dark room. He had been here many times before, each time he had found himself in a new land with a new fallen God to destroy. Four, Four fallen Gods he had slain, the last one taking it's toll on the young man. His robe was tattered but one could tell it had once been a beautiful piece of clothing. The red cloth was adorned with golden symbols and lining. The bottoms where ripped and torn, showing the summoner's leather boots.

"Lucius!" His voice cried out in the darkness. Calling for the God of the Gate. "I did what you asked! I killed them! Now bring back Karl and Tilith!" While his face was hidden by a hood, tears streamed down his face, landing on the black floor. The sound of them hitting the floor echoed within the never ending darkness.

"You have done well." An orb of Light appeared before him, as though it had been there the whole time. "But there is still much to be done."

"Enough!" The hooded man threw out his arms in rage. "Enough of these menial tasks! You said you would bring them back!" The man recalled his battle with the last fallen God. Both Tilith and Karl had put themselves in front of him time and time again to shield him from attacks. "Why? Why didn't you save them?!" Tears flowed more freely as his hood fell. His robe began to whirl around him as he outstretched his arms. Five large circles appeared around him, his long brown hair whirled around his face. Anger showed greater through the sadness that was written there in his golden eyes shining brightly. Memories of Tilith and Karl began to flood through his mind.

"Why?" Karl's laughing face flashed, his blue hair a mess after the two had just sparred.

"Why?!" Tilith's smile flashed next, assuring the summoner that things would be right again when the four fallen gods were defeated.

"I am a Grand summoner now! I am a savior! But it all means nothing!" He outstretched his arms, light emanating from his palms as symbols appeared around and within the circles. "I was called Xyrus, Tilith's Xyrus! I demand that you-!" The man raised his arms in the air, five figures formed within the circles while a large blue halberd appeared within his hands.

"-bring them back!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bright light shone through the darkness that covered his eyes. Though his eyes where closed he could feel the warmth of the sun and see how bright it must be. The young man's eyes flickered open, only a little at first to let his eyes adjust to the brightness. He stared up at the clear blue sky, clouds dotting it's vastness with the sun high overhead. This was his view and the very first thing he ever saw.

"W-where am I?" He groaned and tried to move his body, only to notice that his arms and legs would not answer his commands to move. "What happened to me?" He asked another question, his soft voice very foreign to him. Had he never spoken before? Why didn't it sound like his own voice? Or did his voice always sound like this?

It took some time but he was finally able to get his arms and legs moving. The pain that coursed through his body when he tried to move however made him rethink his desires to sit up.

"I guess I can just be content with this view." He smiled to himself and just admired the clouds. There was something about the sky that made the world seem so peaceful, making any worries anyone had just wash away. Worries? Did he have any? Why was he laying here anyway? He couldn't seem to remember. "Wait-" without thinking he sat up straight. His body protested immensely but he ignored the aches and pains. Looking down he noticed his hands, heavily scarred and bruised. His body was in a similar state, scars running along his legs and torso. He then noticed that he was lacking in clothing. Before taking notice of anything else his eyes caught hold of a group of materials to his left. A gray cloth tunic and leather pants where beside him, a green cloak lay around them. Quickly he did what he could to stand up and throw on the clothes before anyone could see him. After shakily wrapping the cloak around his shoulders he sat back down on the warm ground. Grass tickled his bare feel and hands as he lay back down. Snowy white hair fell before his eyes when he looked down at the grass.

"What was I doing here?" The young man questioned out loud as he smoothed his hair back. Looking around he noticed the large lake before him, surrounded by trees and life. "Though, I don't mind the view." He smiled, taking in how clear the water was. He could see schools of fish and plant life on the lake floor.

"Look out!" A women's voice shouted from behind him and he turned to see what was going on. It must have been instinct that saved him from the blow but a large green creature had swung down with a battered blade towards his head. His body moved before he could even process what was happening. Rolling to the side he was able to dodge the blade as it crashed into the ground where he had just been. His body once more moved without his realizing and he kicked at the creature, sending the surprised thing sprawling to the ground.

"W-what is that?!" He shouted and fell backwards, his body crying out in protest to the recent actions.

"It's a hobgoblin!" A women clad in dark purple armor came running towards him and the creature. "Don't just stand there, run!" She shouted and raised a hand to the air. A large circle appeared by her feet and a shadow formed from the center. It materialized and came into a humanoid shape. Color seeped into the body and the visage of an angel brandishing a sword and shield appeared. "Archangel, take care of it!" She shouted and moved herself between the green creature and the young man. She wielded two short swords that looked as though they were normally sheathed on her belt just below her lower back. Her long black hair was held up in a ponytail that allowed her to see without hair falling in front of her bright blue eyes.

"How dare youuuuuu!" The green creature hissed through it's sharp teeth and picked up it's sword. Bright red armor shined brightly from the sun as it raised it's arm to trike at the winged warrior that had appeared from the circle. The being that the women had called Archangel raised it's shield and easily deflected the attack. It stabbed with it's own sword and inflicted a deep wound in the creature. "Kyahhhhh!" It shouted and jumped back, dropping it's sword and fleeing.

"Get back here you!" The women screamed and charged after the green skinned monster. "Archangel, don't let it get away!" The blond haired angel girl sighed heavily and flew after the hobgoblin.

"what just happened?" The young man blinked in confusion and just stared after the trio that was now running into the woods that surrounded the lake. He sat there for a few moments before trying to stand up. "I should try and leave before anything else shows up." He muttered to himself and turned to leave. It was then that two more of the green skinned creatures hopped out from behind a group of trees.

"Food!" They both shouted and grinned. Their sharp teeth gave them a more menacing appearance as they charged and raised their blades. The white haired main raised his arms, pleading internally for something to save him. He didn't want to die, not now! He couldn't even remember who he was and why he was there. He had no memories to think of as death was approaching fast. His body ached too much to repeat the same grace he had showed in his actions earlier and he knew he could not outrun them if he tried. Just as they came within an arms length he felt power surge from his hands. A bright light engulfed the two creatures and the sound of blades clashing broke through the shining light. A man clad in silver armor and long brown hair stood before the white-haired man.

"My name is Aem. By my honor I pledge my sword to you, my lord." His deep voice resounded within the young man's head as he made eye contact with his rescuer. The armored man raised a thin but long blade and felled the two creatures in one stroke, their heads rolling to their feet.


End file.
